


Diners and Escapes

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Obitober 2020, bodyguard!Obito, hitman!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito has some explaining to do, Kakashi won't just accept anything.Day 27 // Street(wear)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Diners and Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Dances and Guns.
> 
> Please close one eye while judging if this fits the prompt, I ~~was forced to~~ just really wanted to continue this AU ;;

Obito was wondering just how risky it was to set up that meeting. Both him and Kakashi had been in the business for years now and no one would suspect them of betrayal. But that didn’t mean one of their supervisors couldn’t get the brilliant idea of sending out a spy from time to time. 

Especially since the last mission was failed on both sides. Kakashi’s failure was definitely considered a bigger one, as he hadn’t managed to assassinate the target. Though Obito’s orders had clearly stated to catch the perpetrator and he let them go. 

They were ready to take the risk, however. For their own, selfish reasons. Obito knew Kakashi would have more questions for him since he’d most likely perceived him as the traitor.

They’d agreed to meet in a week in a small restaurant where they wouldn’t get too much attention mixed in with other customers. To make sure they’d blend in they both chose the least suspicious clothes they both owned. They chose not to sit at the same table but rather have their backs face one another and spoke without looking at each other.

“I should’ve just shot you.” Kakashi wasn’t going to hide his emotions, spitting his accusation right after he took off his leather jacket. “I got my pay cut in half because of you.”

“We both know money doesn’t mean shit to you,” Obito barked out a laugh. “Well, what prevented you from shooting? My handsome face?”

“Don’t you get cocky with me, asshole,” Kakashi hissed. “You can’t just leave me and show up years later.”

“It wasn’t my choice to leave, you know…” Obito muttered as he picked up the menu. The blueberry pancakes looked good. They had to order something or they’d probably get kicked out. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Why haven’t you reached out to me earlier? Why did you have to wait until we were hired on opposite sides?”

Obito’s lips quirked in a sad smile. 

“It’s sweet that you think I have more freedom than you do…” He cast his gaze to the ground. “I didn’t really escape if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Is protecting those bastards that busier than killing them?” Obito heard Kakashi crush the paper cup he had his coffee in. “I had no fucking clue you were even out there. One message would’ve been enough.”

“I really couldn’t,” Obito lowered his voice in contrast to Kakashi’s raising accusatory tone.

“I don’t even know why I’m here. This is pointless.”

He didn’t hear him get up. Not yet. Obito let out a shaky sigh. He was never supposed to share his story with anyone. Mostly because Uchiha Obito was dead.

“I took all the fall for the failures back then. I told them the fuck-up was all my fault. You know what comes next. You were still unconscious at the hospital when I walked to my execution. Except the entire thing wasn’t about putting a bullet through my head.”

Kakashi held his breath. He wasn’t questioning his words for now. 

“It was about selling me to another group, where they decided to keep an even closer eye on me. No way to communicate with anyone, spent every single waking moment being supervised for the first few years. By then I was sure if I even whispered your name they’d kill me for insubordination.”

“They didn’t tell me shit,” Kakashi said after a pause. “I thought you just found a way to leave.”

“If I did,” Obito finally turned around and his eyes softened as he saw the silver hair of the man sitting behind him, “I’d have got you out of there too.”

“Yeah, I believed that until I found your grave.”

Obito closed his eyes. He should’ve expected that. They all knew they were each other’s weaknesses. Potential reasons for failure.

“I just wanted to visit my dad,” Kakashi continued and his voice wavered. “And I accidentally saw the name Uchiha Obito. The birthday, the death date, they all matched.”

Obito didn’t know what to say to that. They both had gone through so much but he could only imagine how hard it had to be for Kakashi. 

He reached out for his neck, lightly grazing the skin. Kakashi only made a small sound of annoyance, not surprised at the other’s touch. Obito traced the rim of Kakashi’s black shirt and pulled on it lightly to expose the faint purple bruise on the shoulder. He smiled, remembering the night they’d spent together a week earlier.

“So what now, then? Are we still stuck in this hellhole, now forced to be enemies?”

Obito waited until the waitress would leave after he pointed to the dish on the menu he wanted. He leaned closer towards Kakashi and pressed his lips against his neck. As expected, he got a small whine in a protest in response.

Still, he decided to take that chance. They had enough money. They weren’t noted anywhere as criminals. All they had to do was to outsmart the two agencies filled to the brim with hitmen. Obito’s smile grew against Kakashi’s skin, making him slightly shudder as one other customer spared them a glance.

“What if we just leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third part, a prequel to the previous fic... :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
